Todos los chicos son guapos
by lorcanina
Summary: un enfermo   un accidente   año nuevo   una azotea   champán   una adorable velada. Traduccion autorizada! lean lean n.n !


Hola chicas! aqui les traigo una traduccion más de un simpatico pero tierno fic...el titulo original es All the Beautiful Boys y su autora es Concupiscence66, es un fic adorable...se que les encanara y bueno, agradezco a la autora por darme el honor de publicarla para que puedan leerla. sin mas..aqui les dejo la pequeña historia disfruten! n.n

**Todos los chicos son guapos.**

Toc, toc, toc.

"Penny".

Toc, toc, toc.

"Penny".

Esperó tranquilamente en su sofá a que terminara el ritual de anunciación. No hay manera de que no fuese interrumpida de esa manera por Sheldon. Segundos pasaron antes del esperar último "Penny" que nunca llegó. Esperaba encontrar un medio turbado Sheldon en el piso (o por lo menos inconsciente) cuando abrió la puerta. Por el contrario, le encontró con su celular pegado al oido.

"Sí, Leonard. Sólo carnes blancas. Sé que no puedes procesar el maíz. Sí, ya sé por qué lo estás haciendo. Por favor deja de hablar ahora. Muy bien. Adiós."

Penny le dio una mirada de largo sufrimiento.

"Leonard está enfermo e imposibilitado, necesita de nosotros." Penny se echó a reír, sin embargo a Sheldon no le hizo gracia.

"Necesito que me lleves a la tienda a comprar sopa de pollo."

Penny esperaba la hoja de solicitud, no obstante, no fue redactado en una solicitud porque no era una solicitud. Decidió dejar de lado el debate de una lucha sin fin contra el destino de ir a conseguir sopa de pollo a la tienda. Sacó sus llaves, tomo la chaqueta, salió y tropezó con el primer escalón cayendo y fracturándose una pierna. Justo dos días antes de Fin de Año. Maldita sea!

Sheldon llamó a un taxi en lugar de una ambulancia a causa de su vencimiento de su seguro médico, una vez más. Maldita sea! Pensó Penny. No se molestó. Ella había aprendido su lección aquel día que sufrió por su brazo y Sheldon había aprendido también, más o menos. De vez en cuando brillaba en Penny una sonrisa aterradora y recordando aquel día "no, no."

Había planeado cómo pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo. Club de salto, salas VIP, un sexy vestido y zapatos nuevos que parecieran increíble, pero sólo podían ser usados por minutos sin que cortaran la circulación en los dedos.

Y Brad. Brad 'el bizcocho' ... ' el bizcocho'…Bueno, no podía recordar su apellido, pero era atractivo y escribía poesía. Poesía terrible, pero..poesía.

Lo único que podría hacer ahora era sonreír y escuchar aterrada a Sheldon hablando con Leonard en el teléfono.

-Lo sé, Leonard. Tengo un reloj. Normalmente, sí, pero ... también el tráfico es un factor variable con el que no contaba en mi ecuación ", Sheldon rodó sus ojos," Penny cayó por las escaleras y al parecer se fracturó la pierna. Tomamos un taxi y ahora estamos en la sala de espera del hospital ... Aparte de su pierna rota? Ella aparece intacta. No voy a poder comprar la sopa hasta que haya sido dada de alta ... Si no necesitas la sopa, ¿por qué me has enviado por ella? ... Tendremos que reconsiderar su comportamiento en la próxima reunión del 'compañero de habitación' "

"Leonard sigue siendo difícil?"

Sheldon suspiró, "No sé cómo me he podido vivir con él durante todos estos años."

"Eres un santo, Sheldon Cooper." Ironizó Penny

"Gracias, Penny. Nadie más parece verlo." Le dijo a Penny quien cambiaba de posición, enviando una ola de dolor en la pierna que le hizo brotar alguna que otra lagrimilla.

"Ya pronto será mi turno?" suspiró la joven con dolor y esperanza, mientas los ojos azules de Sheldon le miraban compasivo

"Hablaré con la enfermera en tu nombre, pero dejo muy en claro que fui interrumpido en mi discurso de agradecimiento. Voy a cantar" Soft Kitty? para ti "

-Por favor-resopló Penny como sólo ella sabe hacerlo y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Sheldon. Las lágrimas se filtraron de sus ojos y en la camiseta de Linterna Verde T-shirt de Sheldon. Su voz era cálida y suave mientras cantaba. Habría sido un momento muy dulce si el hombre al lado de ellos no hubiese tosido sin cubrirse la boca y enviado a Sheldon un sopor de repulsión. Sin embargo, Penny le dio crédito, estaba tratando de ser reconfortante y en algunos niveles, tuvo éxito.

Leonard los recogió en el hospital. Estaba un poco pálido debido a su malestar, pero insistió en que estaba bien. Fue capaz de llevar el coche a un punto dos veces antes de que vomitara por la ventana. Penny se imaginó que en cierta forma eso era su definición informal de "bien". Sheldon le hizo levantar la capucha, la sudadera con cremallera y tiró de ella hacia arriba por encima de su nariz para evitar el contagio.

Sheldon le pidió a Leonard que hiciera una parada en la farmacia para llevar la prescripción de Penny.

"¿Se requiere productos alimenticios, Penny? Tengo que comprar un poco de sopa aquí."

Penny le preguntó por el chocolate. Tan pronto como Sheldon estaba fuera del coche, Leonard volvió a Penny con su rostro casi completamente oculto por la sudadera con capucha.

"Estoy alucinando por deshidratación o Sheldon empieza a tener un gran parecido con Eminem?

Penny se echó a reír, los analgésicos estaban trabajando.

"Leonard, ¿Acabas de hacer una referencia de Eminem? He sido una mala influencia para ustedes."

Sheldon y Leonard ayudaron a Penny a subir las escaleras. Leonard estaba más blanco y no paraba de sudar por el momento en que la metió en la cama. Sheldon los dejó brevemente para no conseguir que "la fiebre tifoidea Lenny" se incubara en él, pero prometió volver. Fue divertido ver a Sheldon volver aprestando desinfectante aromatizado para evitar contagios.

"Voy a estar sentado en tu sala de estar. Llámame cuando necesites de alimentos, bebidas o medicamentos. No me llames para una conversación ociosa. Volveré en una hora para darte su medicina para el dolor."

Fue a la puerta del dormitorio antes de que ella terminara de decir "gracias".

A la mañana siguiente Penny llamo a Brad 'el bizcocho' …bueno Brad, contándole acerca de su accidente.

"Eso no está bien, Penny. Puedo ir a tu apartamento, hacer la cena ..."

"Oh, cariño, no tienes que hacer eso. Puede salir con todo el mundo ..."

"Está bien. Llámame cuando estés mejor."

Gran hijo de puta, hermoso, bizcocho, tonto.!- alardeaba Penny luego de la poca preocupación de Brad

Cuando Leonard empezaba a sentirse mejor se hizo cargo de Penny.

"No puedo creer que lindo ha sido Sheldon ", reflexionó Penny: "Bueno, no 'es bueno' pero ..Realmente me sentí como si le importara si vivía o moría. Midió la cantidad de onzas exactas que debía tomar de medicamentos incluido con la taza de medir y tomando nota de las zonas con dolor."

"Aunque eso no quita que mi Año Nuevo esté totalmente arruinado. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Preguntó al ver a Leonard un tanto avergonzado, "tengo una cita. Con una estudiante de posgrado. Creo que tengo cerca de dos citas antes de que ella se dé cuenta de que no soy en realidad un tipo maduro y sofisticado. De hecho, creo que estoy un paso atrás de los que aun no han tenido su primera cita "

Penny tratado de sonreírle y dar un buen consejo por él y no pudo. Leonard se despidió y salió del departamento. Penny tan solo lo vio irse

"Sheldon, ayúdame a vestirme. Voy a hacer uno del dinero que invertí en este maldito vestido!" gritó convencida mientras que Sheldon despertaba sobresaltado,

"Que sea… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué necesitas usar un vestido para ver sola la televisión en tu apartamento?"

Era la víspera de Año Nuevo. Leonard se había ido a su cita. Bernadette y Howard se encontraban en una ahora. Raj estaba perdido en un Club nocturno. Amy fue el conductor designado para su madre. Todo el mundo tenía planes, pero ella…Bueno todos, excepto Sheldon, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá cuando rebasó la hora en que debía dormir

"Vamos a ir hasta el techo y ver los fuegos artificiales!"

"No puedes subir por las escaleras y no puedo llevarte."

"Así, veremos, pero primero me ayudaras a vestirme."

Sheldon quedó impresionado por el ajustado y corto vestido que lucía Penny, era de un color rojo que favorecía su tono de piel…piel, mucha piel sometida a la la baja temperatura invernal existente en esas fechas. Entonces él le sugirió que usar un suéter. Y zapatos cómodos.

"La víspera de Año Nuevo no es para volverse recatada, cariño."

"Pero Penny…"

"Silencio, cariño. Dame mis muletas".

Sheldon ayudó medio arrastrado a Penny y su comida tailandesa en bolsas y cajas a subir por las escaleras hasta el techo. Llevaba un traje negro tipo smoking que Penny le obligo a usar

"Es muy amable de tu parte hacer esto por mí, Sheldon."

"No es amabilidad. Es la extorsión. Una vez que encuentre un nuevo lugar para comer los martes, perderás tu poder sobre mí."

Penny le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, "Sabes que realmente no escupiría en tu hamburguesa ..." Sheldon tuvo una expresión de desencanto en su rostro que pensó en dejarla sola en el techo para que se valiese por sí misma

"Yo nunca haría eso, cariño ... a menos que realmente me molestaras." Dijo llevándose una pastilla a la boca.

Sheldon desaprobó que tomara analgésicos con champán y le dio una conferencia sobre la falta de sentido de la celebración del año nuevo. Fuera de ese incidente, como lo llamaba Penny, era francamente agradable. Hizo que Sheldon tomara foto tras foto de ella hasta que tuvo las suficientes para ser publicadas en Facebook. Que Brad viera lo que se perdía en ese año vueno. Luego se tomaron fotos juntos. Después de disparos incómodos del flash de la cámara, cerca de una docena donde Sheldon miraba malhumorado, le pidió que le contara una más. Penny hacia caras divertidas para la foto pero Sheldon no pudo tomarla. Sus ojos estaban bailando con alegría, con la boca casi sonriente. Se veía tan …atractivo que Penny decidió que necesitaba una foto más de ellos juntos. Justo antes de que ella tomó la foto, dijo, "primero debemos hacer la pose de la vaca esférica". ( abrazados). Penny publicaría la foto en su página de Facebook. Ella y su atractivo novio teniendo una cita en la azotea.

Incluso Sheldon quedó impresionado por la imagen.

"En cuanto a esta imagen, nadie diría que estabas a punto de congelarte debido la ropa inapropiada que usas conmemorando una celebración arbitraria e insulsa y comiendo helado y comida tailandesas."

"¿Qué aspecto tiene?" Pregunto Penny suspicaz

"Parece que nos estamos divirtiendo." Contestó Sheldon como si fuese la conclusión más obvia.

Sheldon estuvo de acuerdo para brindar a la medianoche y se las arregló para tragarse su champaña. En lo que no estuvo de acuerdo fue con un beso pero no se apartó cuando Penny presionó los labios a los suyos. Fue un casto beso. Un beso entre amigos que se conocían de mucho tiempo. Penny le besó de nuevo, un poco más esta vez. Él sabía a los cacahuetes japoneses que tanto le gustaban. Se quedó mirando los fuegos artificiales y jugueteó con las mangas de su chaqueta, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío. O tal vez no era el frío. Penny tiró de él para un tercer beso, pero además sorprendios cuando ambos teléfonos celulares comenzaron a sonar con mensajes de "Feliz Año Nuevo" que mandaban sus amigos. Penny notó que las manos de Sheldon temblaban mientras sus largos dedos bailaban sobre el teclado.

Penny se percató Brad no había mandado mensaje, mensajes de Raj, Howard, Bernadette, ex novios, y Leonard, pero no de Brad

"Leonard dice que espera tengamos un buen momento," dijo Sheldon mirando la pantalla de su teléfono mientras tecleaba la respuesta. Incluso cuando levanta su mirada hacia Penny evitaba cuanto contacto visual pudiera.

Penny tocó suavemente su la mejilla suave mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior.

"Sabes que si Leonard llega a molestarse por esto, con quien estaría molesto sería conmigo no?"

"No te ofendas, pero no yo soy el que tiene un razonamiento y comportamiento sujeto al efecto del medicamento y el champagne". dijo azorado

Penny trató de darle otro beso, pero Sheldon volvió la cabeza poniendo tan sólo la mejilla.

"Lo que viví Leonard ya pasó, cariño. Todos debemos seguir adelante. Todos los chicos con esteroides y hormonas disparadas pasan tan fácilmente ..." oh. Penny podía sentir la víspera de Año Nuevo en la melancolía que venía a su mente. Todos los malditos años.

"No creo que yo sera capaz de seguir adelante," la voz de Sheldon se escuchó profunda y seria: "Yo no soy un chico atractivo". Intentó decir lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya no pudo luchar contra el próximo beso.

"Eres atractivo, Sheldon." Le dijo con toda sinceridad. Ahí estaba, tenía frío, le dolía la pierna, pronto el calor que le dio el champán se iría, pero no estaba lista para regresar todavía. Aquella era la mejor parte, la mejor del año…para convencerse de que en este año tenía la oportunidad de una relación antes de imaginar lo imposible.  
Sheldon se abrazó a Penn, en contra de su buen juicio, para ayudarla a sentarse en el borde del techo y poder descansar la pierna del dolor, no `pudo evitar mirar como lucia su sexy vestido sobre su pierna derecha. La sostiene cerca de la cintura para que no se caiga del borde. Él mira aterrorizado y ella le besa la mejilla, la nariz, el mentón, las orejas. Su confusión obvia lo hace irresistible. La velada tendrá un final muy diferente si no fuera por el yeso. Sin embargo, Penny piensa que no es tan malo después de todo. Han pasado años desde que sólo disfrutó besar a un hombre sin centrarse en el próximo paso. Sin ese alboroto alocado de las fiestas, que estaría recorriendo la habitación. Sin el descontrol, que estaría viviendo con Brad, otro trozo de carne sin cerebro. Su caída fue un golpe de suerte. Tal vez por eso dicen que "rompas una pierna" cuando quieren decir "buena suerte" antes de empezar la función de teatro. Pero esta, esta no era una función.


End file.
